Unmasked
by WhiteTigerLily911
Summary: Ruby Rose is saved by Adam Taurus. These two will never understand each other. But loving means to take a leap of faith. Ruby and Adam ONE SHOT


Ruby's eyes fluttered gently open. Where was everyone? Jaun and Blake were just with her when...when... She shook her head trying to remember. "Were we in a fight...or..." Ruby huffed in frustration.

She rubbed her eyes trying to adjust her sight to the dark surroundings. Listening to echos and drops of water, was she in a cave? It was too dark to tell. Ruby jumped at the sound of steps coming from behind her. She took a sudden breath and sharply turned. No one? A hand then grasped her shoulder and she screamed. Ruby sprung to her feet in the darkness reaching for Crescent Rose but her weapon was gone. She tried to look for it but all she saw was a dark void.

"Help-!" A gloved hand covered her mouth and a strong arm held her own securely down. Ruby flung her head backwards hitting the stranger in the face, hoping they would loosen their grip. She heard a man's angry growl and held even tighter than before. Ruby struggled to find his feet but soon succeeded and tripped him, sending her along with him to the ground. She attempted kicking away until he called out her name.

"Ruby!" She blinked as he pressed his chest into her back "Stop," He took his hand away from her mouth and loosened his grip around her. Ruby shoved away with a gasp, quickly crawling into a wall. Ruby squinted and slowly a silhouette was formed in the darkness.

"Adam?" He wrapped his fingers around his square jaw. He adjusted his mask that was now cracked from the impact of Ruby's head.

"Well you ruined my mask thank you very much." Ruby frowned, he deserved it.

"Of all people, you." Adam didn't say anything he just stood up and walked by only to kneel down again.

Ruby watched him as best as she could. She began to see little sparks of fire appear from his snapped fingers. A few moments pasted and a small fire illuminated the space. He sat back down and lifted his head in her direction. Ruby assumed he was upset because of a the firm line his lips formed.

"Why are you mad at me for?" Adam scowled. Ruby heard the irritation in his voice yet it also sounded sad in a way. "I thought you..." He rubbed his neck and continued. "Never mind I just don't get you," Ruby sighed and scooted up closer to the fire.

"Adam, you just annoy me because you want to be a good person and help people but then you go back to your old ways...Your like a dog."

"Wha- A Dog?" She cracked a smile but it soon faded.

"Yang said ...I shouldn't trust you. She said I shouldn't be friends with you because you'll turn your back on me." She heard him chuckle and she bit her lip.

"I'm not someone who deserves to be trusted-"

"But you won't right?" Ruby asked, trying to hide the shakiness of the question.

"What?"

"You won't turn on me will you?" He pressed his lips together while he rested his arm on his knee. "Like I said I don't deserve to be trusted."

"Adam!" Ruby stood up so quickly she cracked her bruised back and winced. "You are such a terd!" Ruby rolled her hand into a fist. She closed her eyes trying to keep her composure. "You deserve it...Okay. You saved me and you saved me today. Y-You didn't have too but you did. You care about me-"

"I don't-"

"Yes you do!" She felt heat in her cheeks and her eyes started to water. "Don't give me that crap!" She breathed in a shaky breath trying to stay calm but couldn't. "I have always had your back! I have even told Yang; my own sister. That she was wrong and that you are good. Blake might have given up on you but I haven't!" She covered her face. Tears running down like rain. "Don't you see how much I care about you," She muffled through her fingers.

There was complete silence. Ruby begged in her mind for her to stop but her heart said other wise. What would he think now...What would he say. Ruby heard Adam's low sigh.

She moved her hands away from her eyes. Adam, still sitting down, had his back towards her now. She stepped closer and noticed him clicking off his mask. She blinked confused, was he taking his mask off for her?

"Ruby...I only say what I say because I have hurt so many lives. I don't expect to be forgiven, nor do I want to be. I joined the White Fang thinking I could be a hero and protect my people. I didn't realize then how much pain I caused. When I realized what I was turning into, I wore a mask to hide the monster I am. I was so far gone and I couldn't be saved."

He placed the broken Mask in his lap. "But then I met you," Ruby sat to her knees and listened. "How you can look past the beast inside me will always confuse me. So Yes I don't deserve trust or love. Because I'll always hurt you."

Ruby wrapped her arms around Adam and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen and then relax. He grabbed her hand tightly. "Why are you kind to me?" She lifted her head.

"Can I see your face?" She felt his hand tighten its grasp around hers. "Please," Adam released his hold and slowly turned his body toward her with his head down. He hesitated but he lifted his head to look into her gaze. Ruby grinned with curiosity. His eyes were a red, not like blood like everyone thought. Not like blood at all, it was like the sunset. Ruby looked at every detail, like the little flicks of orange around the iris's that shown through. She was starring into a flame, a bright beautiful flame. He had a short, strong jaw and he had a scar across his upper lip. She must have been starring for a long time because he quickly put his mask to his face to conceal his features.

"Pretty monstrous isn't it?" Ruby grabbed the mask away from his face. With him surprised she placed it on the ground and smiled.

"Did you know your eyes are a reflection of your soul."

"What of a monster?"

"No," She slipped her arms around his neck and whispered. He shivered at the warmth of her breath. "A fire that can never go out," She stayed there for a few moments as she felt him wrap his arms around her. Ruby looked down at his face and tears welled up in Adam's eyes. She smiled and kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes embracing the moment she gave to him. He didn't deserve it but she still gave it to him. In his mind he was thanking her, aprreaiting her.

"Ruby Rose?" She looked down at him only to find him pressing his lips into hers. She took a breath of a surprise when they separated.

"Ada-" He pulled her in again now holding her tighter. His gloved hands grasping her neck and hair. She curled her arms around his neck, resting them on his broad shoulders. Ruby grimaced when he pressed his hand into her bruised back. Adam stopped kissing her and smiled.

"I forgot about your back, sorry." He gently rubbed the sore area. "What's wrong?" He still held her into his chest, Ruby covered her mouth. Trying not to make contact with his eyes. Those gorgeous crimson eyes. She looked away embarrassed and mumbled.

"Adam," She tapped her mouth with her fingers trying to speak louder. "That was my first kiss Adam." He rolled his eyes and lifted her head towards his.

"Oh yeah?" He hummed over her mouth, begging for another kiss. "Was it a good first kiss?" She nodded shyly bumping their heads together lightly. She smiled and wiped the remaining tear stains from his eyes. He set his hand behind her head and began to kiss her again. Ruby tried not to cry from the affection she was being received. Is this what it felt like when her parents fell in love?

They pulled away and they embraced each other. He kissed her neck and rested his head on her shoulder. Ruby felt so small in his huge embrace. The one time she liked feeling small. Adam gave a heavy sigh.

"Thank you for loving me."


End file.
